Vladimir
Vladimir The Crimson Reaper is a Champion in League of Legends. Story There is a temple hidden in the mountains between Noxus and the Tempest Flats, where the secrets of an ancient and terrifying sorcery are kept. The area surrounding the temple is littered with the exsanguinated corpses of those who have mistakenly wandered too close. These served only to pique the curiosity of Vladimir, when – in his youth – he trekked through these mountains during his flight from Noxus. A day earlier, the teenaged Vladimir had brutally murdered two boys his age, for no better reason than to enjoy the intoxicating scarlet bloom that surged forth. He realized immediately that he would never be able to suppress his murderous desires, and if he remained in Noxus, his foul deeds were sure to catch up with him. Without hesitation, he abandoned the city-state, and journeyed south. The trail of bodies led him to a crumbling stone temple. Inside he found an aging monk who appraised him with eyes of pure crimson. Vladimir surprised the monk by returning the wicked gaze with zeal. Recognizing the boy’s sinister craving, the monk taught Vladimir how to manipulate and control the fluid of life, often practicing on passing travelers. When it came time for Vladimir to learn the final lesson, the monk warned that failure would result in death. Vladimir did not fail, but success bore a grisly surprise. During the ritual, every drop of the monk’s blood was drawn from his body and fused with Vladimir’s, imbuing him with his master's magical essence, and that of every hemomancer before him. Left alone and suddenly without purpose, Vladimir resolved to return to Noxus, demanding enrollment in the League to prove the supremacy of his craft. When the Noxian High Command observed the gruesome fates which befell the palace guards, they elected to avail themselves of Vladimir's unsavory talents. “That which runs through you will run you through.” -Vladimir Development If you’re like me and you’ve ever gone through one of those dark, goth phases at some point in your life, you’ll probably relate to this next champion at least a little bit. Meet Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper. This champion combines the epic power of fueling his magic with the blood of his enemies with the style and flair of Transylvanian count. You know the type of count we’re talking about… the type that has a lifetime supply of liquid black eyeliner sitting in his medicine cabinet. So dust off that copy of Bram Stoker’s Dracula that you’ve got sitting on your nightstand. If you start reading now, you should be super excited by the prospect of getting your hands on Vladimir by the time you finish.Champion Sneak Peek: Vladimir, the Crimson Reaper at LeagueofLegends.com Abilities | secondpic = Ability.jpg | secondname = Sanguine Pool | secondinfo = (Active): Vladimir sinks into a pool of blood for 2.5 seconds, becoming untargetable and slowing enemies above him by 26%. Vladimir deals 60 (+10% of Valdimir's bonus Health) magic damage over the duration and heals himself for 15% of that amount. | secondlevel = | thirdpic = Ability.jpg | thirdname = Tides of Blood | thirdinfo = (Active): Vladimir unleashes a torrent of blood on surrounding units, dealing 115 (+X) magic damage to enemies and healing allies by 57.5(+X). | thirdlevel = | ultipic = Ability.jpg | ultiname = Hemoplague | ultiinfo = (Active): Vladimir infects the target area with a virulent plague which periodically spreads to nearby enemies and increases the damage they take by 12% for 5 seconds. After 5 seconds, infected enemiestake 250 (+X) magic damage. | ultilevel = }} Strategy Quotes Upon Selection *All will bow before me! Movement/Attacking *Upon your command, Master. *What do you please? Taunt *You dont stand a chance mortals! Joke *What is a Vampires least favorite food?...Steak-laughter Trivia * Vladimir's name is likely inspired by Vlad the Impaler, the 15th century Romanian Prince that inspired Bram Stoker's Dracula. *The spell Tides of Blood may or may not be derived from the Warcraft III AoS map with the same name. One of the included heroes had spells based on his HP and his ultimate was named after the map title. * Skins Vladimir OriginalSkin.jpg|Classic Skin References BotSolo - Vladimir, The Crimson Reaper BotSolo - Vladimir, The Crimson Reaper Category:Ablilities